Betrayal and Trust
by XxCrystalJewlsxX
Summary: Lisanna has come back from Edolas and Natsu and Erza kick Lucy off Team Natsu for Lisanna. Gray doesn't agree and sides with Lucy. Will Gray make his move on Lucy or will Natsu realize what he had? Rated M for POSSIBLE lemons! Nalu GraLu NaLi
1. Chapter 1:Bonds Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

When Lisanna came back from Edolas I thought everything would be better. Wrong. When she came back it changed my life at Fairy Tail forever.

Lucy POV

I walked into the guild the day after Lisanna came back. "Hey everyone!" i said. Okay, ouch. Everyone just ignored me but I won't get mad since they're still partying about Lisanna. I mean, she's been "dead" for how many years? I think she deserves it.

I really don't know Lisanna but I've heard many good things about her from Natsu and the others. Like how she's caring,sweet, nice, etc. She seems like a really good person and I would like to get to know her.

While thinking I walk to the bar to get my milkshake from Mira but she's talking to Elfman across the guild so I decide I'll just wait. I scan the room looking for my friends and see them sitting in there regular seats with Lisanna. Natsu has his hand draped over Lisanna's shoulder and looks happier than I've ever seen him before. I feel anger and jealousy rise up in me but I calm myself knowing there just old friends. Right? I've liked Natsu since he saved me from Phantom Lord ( AN: if you don't know what it is look it up) and I feel like he kinda likes me too.

I decide to go talk to team so I walk over there. I slide in the booth next to Gray and greet them.

"Hey everyone" I say with a smile.

"Hey Lucy" Erza and Gray say. Lisanna and Natsu just ignore me while giggling to themselves.

I continue "So since Lisanna is back, wouldn't it be great if she joins Team Natsu."

Gray nods while Erza and Natsu look shocked. After a moment Natsu replies,"Speaking of that Luce, me and Erza have been thinking that it would be best if you left the team and Lisanna replaces you since she's stronger." He gives me his signature grin while I see Lisanna smirking at me in the corner of my eye.

So many emotions are hit me. Shock, confusion, hurt, anger, and jealousy crashed into me like a wave and all I want to do right now is cry. I liked, even loved Natsu and he kicked me out for Lisanna like I was nothing to him. Apparently I'm not the only one feeling that when all of a sudden I hear Gray stand up and hit the table with his fist.

"What are you talking about Natsu! We never discussed this! How could you just kick Lucy out like that after all she's done for you and this team!"

"Listen Gray," I hear Erza chime in "I think this is the best for Team Natsu and Lucy. It will give Lucy a chance to get stronger and we can go on harder missions now that we have Lisanna."

"I don't give a damn about going on harder missions! Did you even consider how Lucy would feel after you did this? You don't do that to family. If Lucy is leaving, I'm leaving too!" Gray said, looking like he was ready to kill Natsu.

"You don't have to leave Gray" I said close to tears, but smiled anyway "I'll leave the team if it will help you all get stronger. Besides you haven't seen Lisanna in a while and you all have some catching up to do. I hope you have fun. I have to go now." I said while leaving trying to hold the tears back.

I heard Gray yell for me but I ignored him. As soon as I was out the guild doors I sprinted all the way to my apartment to ball up on my bed and cry.

I was like that for a couple of minutes when I heard a knock at my door. I tried to get decent and went to open the door. It was Gray.  
_

Gray POV

After Lucy ran out the guild my first instinct was to run after her i was about to start running when someone pulled my shirt. I turn around to see Lisanna.

"Gray you don't have to leave for her," she said with a angelic smile " she will only hold you back and don't you want to be with me?"

"I don't know what your thinking," I said coldly " but I don't want to be with people who could do something like that to there family and not have any guilt." I yanked myself out of my grip and started running to Lucy's place.

'How could they do this', I thought as I ran. Especially Erza she should know better. Most likely Natsu is just to caught up with Lisanna to even notice Lucy's feelings. I know that she likes him. Actually it's kind of obvious except to Natsu who's denser than a pile of rocks. It's also pretty obvious Lisanna likes Natsu, which is also not known to Natsu. If I was Natsu I would have never hurt Lucy like that. She's just kind enough to not yell at him. That flame brain idiot doesn't know what he has.

As I arrived at Lucy's apartment I saw she had the lights on but I could hear her crying. "Damn" I said. The next time I see that idiot i'm going to hurt him so bad. I went up to her door and knocked. I could hear her moving around, probably trying to get decent. Soon she opened the door and I saw the red eyed Lucy look up at me with surprise.

"Gray" she said hoarsely.

Before she could say anything else I just hugged her and guided her to her bed where she cried on me the rest of the night and I comforted her.

* * *

Please Rate & Review

Vote or Comment on who you want Lucy to be with!

Till next time,

XxCrystalJewlsxX


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Present

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail OR its characters.

Hey guys! I'm going to try to update regularly but if I don't, just remember I have a lot of things going on right now.

Please vote on my poll! There is still time and I NEED to know who you want Lucy to be with!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I woke up in the morning to see the pale sunlight shining through the closed(usually open) window. I feel a cold yet warm and inviting body next to me. Wait, a body? As I close my eyes I slowly remember what happended yesterday. Natsu and Erza kicked me out of Team Natsu for Lisanna and Gray was the only one that stood up for me. He came to my house last night and I fell asleep on him.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp to earn a groan so I took this time to study his features. I slowly turned around so that I was face to face with him. I've never really thought about it but he is very handsome. His sleeping face is cute too! He looks so childish and innocent. Not wanting to wake him up, I slowly tried to get up when I realized he only has on his boxers. I blush slightly at it and continue to the bathroom. I decide I want to take a shower so I stripped down and got into the shower. I gently washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo while I heard the door creak open. I was shocked when I saw Gray walk in and stop in front of the shower.

"G-Gray?!" I said as I tried to cover myself the best I could.

He didn't say a word as he opened the shower door and got in. He grabbed both my arms and pushed me against the shower wall. Then as he stared into my eyes for a moment and then he slammed his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. He kissed me so gentle yet rough and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue access. Our tongues swirled in a fiery dance as we clung to each other. We broke apart and he trailed kisses down my neck. I accidentally let out a moan and he froze. He slowly lifted his head off my neck.

"I'm sorry Lucy" he said in a husky tone",but I couldn't control myself any longer."

"Gray" I said.

"But after I saw how Natsu made you cry, all I wanted to do was to protect you. I know you still love Natsu but I will wait until the day comes that you get over him. I love you, Lucy"

And with that he silently left the shower and exited the apartment leaving me shocked and confused. Gray loved me? I couldn't get those words out of my head. I've always loved Gray as a brother, but was there more to it? If there wasn't, why didn't I stop him from kissing me? Why did I kiss him back? I still love Natsu right, so how can I have these feelings? I needed some girl talk and I knew who I needed to call. I found the lacrima Erza gave to me on my birthday and called Levy. I waited a few seconds until I saw the bluenette's face on the screen.

"Hey Lucy" Levy said.

"Hey Levy, can you come to my apartment now I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course Lu-chan, I'm on my way now." and the screen went black.

**Natsu POV**

I walked into the guild this morning and sat down in our usual booth. Lisanna and Erza were at the bar talking about something and Gray was sitting with Levy and Gajeel in the corner of the guild until Levy got up and left so I sat down at a booth with happy and decided to take a nap. Right when I was dozing off something caught my attention.

"... the plan worked out with Lucy" Erza said.

"...I finally got her away from Natsu." Lisanna said.

Plan with Lucy? Got her away from me? I decided to listen closer to the conversation using my Dragon senses so I could hear them clearly.

"I'm glad I could help you get Natsu" said Erza.

"Yea, I really love him and I could tell that blond bitch had feelings for him so I needed to get rid of her before he realized she liked him." Lisanna said with a smirk.

"Well I am kinda sad that we lost Gray too. Maybe we should have told him the plan before."

"No, I can tell he likes Lucy just by that reaction. Maybe if he confesses to Lucy she would forget about Natsu and I won't have to worry anymore." Lisanna said, smiling at the possible out come.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I also couldn't believe that Lisanna would do something like that. I knew she loved me but I don't like her like that. I feel kinda relieved to hear that Lucy liked me. I do like Lucy and I only agreed to kick her off because of what Lisanna told me.

_Flashback_

_It was the night that Lisanna came back and the guild was having a huge party. I was so happy that my friend was back and apparently so was everyone else. I saw Lucy sitting at the bar and decided to go talk to her. As I was walking I heard Lisanna call my name and saw her waving for me to come. I came and sat down with her at a booth in the far off corner of the guild._

_"How are you doing Lisanna" I asked her with a smile._

_"I'm great and it's good to be back but I have something to tell you" she said._

_"What is it?"_

_"A couple of minutes ago before you came I heard Lucy talking to Wendy about Team Natsu. She said that you guys where holding her back and that she was tired of always having to pay for the damage you guys make."_

_I was shocked and almost didn't believe it. If this was anyone else I wouldn't believe it but this Lisanna. She would never lie to me._

_"I can't believe she would say that." I said feeling dejected_

_"Well, since she feels you all are a hindrance to her maybe you should kick her off the team." she said with a slight smirk I didn't pick up on._

_"I guess that's a good idea. I don't want to be a hindrance to Lucy. And since we will be on short on members do you want to join?"_

_"That would be great Natsu!" she said with a bright smile._

_"OK!" I said with a grin_

_End of Flashback **_

I can't believe I did that to Lucy! I thought it would help her but she probably thinks I hate her now! I have to fix this. Lucy usually doesn't come in on Sundays so i'll have to go to her. Then I ran out the guild to Lucy's apartment ignoring the yells of Lisanna.

**Lucy POV**

A couple of minutes later I heard a knock on the door and I let Levy in. She seemed extra bubbly today so i asked her what was up.

"Oh yea Lucy, I almost forgot to tell you. Gajeel asked me out!" she said with a wide grin.

"OMG Levy i'm so happy for you you've been waiting forever for him to ask you out."

"Yea i just walked in this morning and he just went right up to me and asked me out!" she said still smiling.

"Speaking of boys I'm having some major problems with Natsu and Gray" i said with a slight frown.

"What happened, Lu-chan?"

"Well yesterday, Natsu kicked me out of Team Natsu and replaced me with Lisanna and-" she cut off.

"He did what?! Next time I see him i'm going to pound his head in so hard!" she said looking demonic.

"Calm down Levy-chan, I'm not done" I continued " When he kicked me off the team Gray stood up for me and quit the team. He even followed me home and let me cry on him last night. This morning when I was taking a shower me and Gray had a little" I paused blushing " 'incident' and told me he loved me. I'm so confused Levy and I don't know what to do!" I said frustrated.

"Well, Lu-chan" she said " it's pretty clear that Gray really loves and cares about you. Also I know you liked Natsu and what that would have done to you for him to do that but you have to look at the present not the past. I know you loved him but he is your past and Gray is here right now. I think you first need to get over Natsu before you take it further with Gray because that would be unfair to Gray. In the end yo-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door and she looked at me questioningly. I shot her a I don't know face and went to answer the door. I opened the door and almost passed out at what I saw.

"Natsu?" I said.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! gotta love those

I know I know, Erza probably wouldn't do something like that but i made her kinda OC so just bear with me. :P

I also kinda made Lisanna a b**** but oh well. That's how I imagined her and it makes the story more interesting. :))

Please Rate and Review. If you're not a member and can't vote on the poll please tell me who in your review.

Till next time,

XxCrystleJewlsxX


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Hey guys I'm going to tell you the poll results so far...

Gray- 5

Natsu-2

I think I'm going to end the poll here because I have a pretty good idea where this is going unless I have any objections NaLu fans

* * *

Lucy POV

"Natsu" I said.

"What are you doing here Natsu!" Levy shouted from behind me.

"Please don't be angry" he said "I just want to talk to Lucy"

"Whatever Natsu" she said angrily to him. She whispered "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" and left.

I turned to Natsu with a scornful look. "What do you want?" I said rashly.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you I just thought you wanted to leave. Well that's what Lisanna told me. I was tricked Luce and I don't want you to hate me because I really like you."

I was taken aback by his sudden confession. He liked me? I couldn't believe it. I can believe Lisanna would do something like that to get me off the team but that really hurt me. And I still have Gray. He was there for me the most and he confessed his love to me. I've decided that I am not going to leave him.

"Look, Natsu, I accept your apology but I can't accept your feelings. What you did really hurt me and even if you were tricked and thought it would help me that doesn't account for the bad things you said about Lisanna being stronger than me. Plus I have someone else that I cannot betray."

He paused

"Is it Gray" he said in a tone I didn't recognize.

"...yes" I said after a while suddenly feeling shy.

"Luce were partners and I will not let that frozen bastard take you away from me!"

"Umph-" I said as he slammed his lips on mine. I tried to thrash my way out but he was strong. His kiss was fiery and filled with burning passion unlike Gray's frosty and gentle kiss. For a split second it made me miss Gray's kisses. I tried thrashing some more but that's when he slammed me into the wall and held me by my wrist and started trailing kisses down my neck. I suddenly feel him sucking trying to mark me. I really started flailing then because I definitely didn't want his mark.

"Natsu!" I heard a voice shout none other than to be Gray Fullbuster. He yanked Natsu off me and threw him to the other side of the room. I was so happy to see him and I realized just how much he meant to me. He stalked over to the other side of the room and grabbed Natsu by his collar.

" .you . Lucy" he said seething in anger.

"I was showing her just how much I love her and that I won't give up" he said with a straight face.

Levy interrupted "I think you need to leave now Natsu" she said barley holding back her anger.

"Ok but remember what I told you Luce" He said as he left.

"Lucy are you Ok? Did he do anything to you?" Gray asked immediately going to me.

I hadn't realized it yet but I was shaking. Was this fear? Was I scared of Natsu. No i'm just a little shocked I told myself as I forced myself to stop shaking.

"Yes I'm fine just a little shocked" I said.

"Ok Lucy, but I'm staying here tonight just in case that flame brain decides to come back."

"I'm sorry Lu-chan. I never should have left him alone with you" Levy said saddened.

"It's ok Levy nothing really happened. I'm fine."

"Ok Lu-chan I'm going to go now. Gajeel must be looking for me now." she said as she left " and Lu-chan."

"Yes, Levy"

"I think you have the answer to your question" she said with a wink.

I blushed when she said it and looked over to Gray. He was looking at me with gentle and concerned eyes that made me feel like he could protect me from anything. I slowly brought my hand up to his cheek and felt him tense under my hand but just looked lovingly in his eyes.

"Gray" I said ,"please don't ever leave me. I don't know why it took me so long to realize this but I love you."

He looked utterly shocked at what I had said and after a few seconds he leaned down and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck while holding my hand and softly whispered.

"I love you too, Lucy"

Time seemed to slow down at that moment and what happened next was a blur. Almost simultaneously our lips crashed together in a passionate frenzy. He bit my bottom lip as I opened my mouth to allow him access as our tongues swirled around in a swift and fiery dance. He had picked me up and walked us to my bed as he gently laid me down. We broke off for much-needed air and began taking his clothes off so I decided to do the same.

As soon as my bra was off he latched on to my nipple. I let out a small moan as his hand traveled down my stomach and found my clitoris. He rubbed it in circler motions successfully earning a couple of loud moans from me.

"I want you now,Lucy" he whispered in a dark and husky voice.

I only nodded in response as I felt him position himself outside of me. H eased himself in there and when he reached my barrier he stopped. Then with one powerful thrust he shattered my barrier. He stayed in that position for a while as tears rolled down my cheeks. He gently kissed my tears away and asked if I'm ok. I nodded once the pain was gone and he started to thrust into me. I moaned loudly as I felt his length pound on my G-spot over and over again. He moaned my name out as we both came. He fell beside me out of exhaustion and wrapped his arm around my waist as we dozed off together.

Natsu POV

I can't believe that Lisanna tricked me like that. If she hadn't done this maybe me and Lucy would have been together by now. I don't know how to fix it and I think I scared Lucy back there. I didn't mean to its just I was so frustrated and confused so I let my lust take over. Big mistake. I'll deal with that later but now I have to deal with Lisanna.

I walked into the guild and stalked over to the bar. As I sat down Mira asked what was wrong with me but I just ignored her. A couple of seconds later Lisanna came and latched herself onto my arm.

"Whats wrong Natsu?" she said concerned.

"You" I said barely but apparently she heard.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" I said loud enough for the whole guild to hear, "You tricked me into kicking Lucy off the Team when you knew I loved her so you could have me. But you know what? I would never date someone like you who would go so far as to hurt there nakama!"

I didn't even give her a chance to respond as I stormed out the guild hall with happy right behind me.

It didn't give me the chance to see someone looking very pissed off. 

* * *

SOOOOO What ya think?

PLease R&R

What do you think Lisanna will do next?  
What is Natsu's next move?  
Find out later! :P

Till next time,

XxCrystleJewlsxX


End file.
